Enhancements
Adaptations, enhancements, or augmentations describe the changes someone has gone through, technological or otherwise, for survival or cosmetic purposes. Enhancements are a central theme in The Zoo universe and the majority of characters are enhanced in someway. Those who are not enhanced in any way are known as Darwins, who are few in number as they generally have a higher rate of mortality in the dangerous post-apocalyptic Underground. The types of enhancement are listed below. It is possible for a single person to fall into multiple categories of enhancement, such as PXE, who is both a Charlie and a Tango, and are often referred to as Hybrids. Types and Forms of Enhancement Alpha and Beta Alphas and Betas are those who have had body parts from other animals implanted or grafted onto themselves or had gene therapy to induce animal characteristics. Alpha/Beta generally refers to one's outward appearance and not their method of adaptation. Often Alpha/Betas form packs,and so the distinction between Alpha and Beta is determined by the individual's standing in their group. Charlie Charlies are people who take special drugs in order to semi-permanently change their attributes of themselves. Drugs may affect intelligence, stamina, strength, perception, or other abilities. Use of these drugs may change their personality over time, while addiction may mean they must always be in this enhanced state. Other, more recreational drugs do not make someone a Charlie. Notable Charlies are Sheeno, and Floss. Darwin The few men and women who are still considered fully human. They have no augmentations and relatively few mutations. They are not to be underestimated however, as those who have made it this far in life are likely to have survived on skill, intelligence, and sheer will to survive. Notable Darwins are Poet, H, and Sharelle. Hybrid Hybrids have any combination of the adaptation types. By definition there are no Darwin hybrids. Myc (or Mike) Mycs are people who have accumulated mutation from exposure to the surface world or other mutagenic substances. The chemicals affect the genome in seemingly random places and as such the classification Myc contains the widest range of characters. Some are insane, others are relatively sane but suffer huge somatic mutations. Some are strong and some are weak, some are intelligent, some are brain dead. Mycs mostly inhabit the surface world, where thier mutations allow survival. Notable Darwins are Mr. Horsbath Romeo Romeos have had genes inserted into their chromosomes to give them various powers. This procedure is performed with various levels of finesse. Some people gain advantageous genes with little side effects, while others suffer from poor compatibility with the new genes. There is often a correlation between how much is spent on this treatment and how many side effects one has. Notable Romeos are William. Tango Tangos (T for Tech) are humans who have undergone various levels of technological adaptation. Augmentations include cybernetic limbs and organs, and computer chips in the brain. Some augmentations are weaponised while some are cosmetic. Augmentation is rarely performed legitimately as it is often too expensive, with many shady characters offering back-street surgery with stolen parts. Tangos are often in danger of kidnapping and “scrapping”, the act of forcefully removing a person’s augmentations for use elsewhere. Notable Tangos are Tiris, Henry, Floss, and Lou. Zeta Zetas are those who are technically considered dead, but are suspended or reanimated via cybernetics. People in suspended animation (cryo) or in a coma, may also be referred to as a zeta. Other Beings Spectres Spectres are beings with powers that cannot be explained. The source of their abilities could come from highly advanced technology, or the seemingly supernatural, depending on your perspective. Notable Spectres are Die Frage, Tilley, and PT Ben. Trivia * The naming convention for adaptations generally follows the Phonetic Alphabet. Charlie © refers to chemical, Myc/Mike (M) refers to mutation, Romeo ® refers to recombination, as in gene recombination therapy, Tango (T) refers to technology. * Mike is often written as Myc in reference to the human Myc gene, which is one of several genes over expressed in most cancers. * While it breaks convention of the Phonetic Alphabet motif of the other augmentation types, the name Zeta was chosen over the phonetic alphabet Zulu, to avoid inappropriate association with the Zulu peoples. Similarly, the term Beta was chosen over Bravo to align the name with the themes of Alpha and Beta males seen in animals. * Zeta (Z) refers to zombies.